


of ash and wine

by sumtempo



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Biting, Horses, M/M, babudon saikou, god help me, wrote this on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumtempo/pseuds/sumtempo
Summary: a collection bbdn shorts that enter my brain at 2 am
Relationships: Kageyama Shien/Yukoku Roberu
Kudos: 12





	1. 1. local bartender loses his mind

**Author's Note:**

> shien doesn’t have a permanent “home” other than the base which i think doesn’t really have many set sleeping areas... roberu doesn’t realize it himself but his home is basically shien’s home too...(pained smile)

It’s the early morning and Roberu had woken up to prepare the bar as usual. Shien wasn’t as much of an early riser as Roberu, but he had always somehow been stirred awake by the warmth leaving his side in bed. Shien had come home late from a rough day leading his subordinates. Roberu never wanted to pry unless he offered information first; He was just glad he was safe. That being said, it was only expected for Shien to be more tired than usual today. 

Roberu sat up and the white sheets of the bed slid off his shoulders, revealing his toned back and arms. He took a moment to stretch, lightly massage his neck, preparing to leave and start up his day. He had planned to clean the bar up a bit before he opened, and even though he swept and wiped right after closing the night before, he still felt the need for a double check. As he went over his mental checklist, Roberu heard the rustle of sheets from behind him. 

Shien, groggy and half awake, pressed his body against the Bartender’s and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Roberu felt the soft tickle of his ears on his skin— Shien must be leaning his head against his back. He smiled, a warmth spreading throughout his chest as he relaxed into the touch. Though he wasn’t nearly as toned as him, he still had quite the grip, keeping Roberu entrapped. 

“Mm... Robe-san, Don’t go so early...” He felt the vibrations of Shien’s voice against his back. 

His heart hurt a little bit. 

“I have to clean up the bar a bit more... It takes time,” He explains, but part of— no, most of his heart tells him to crawl back in bed and hold Shien tightly in his arms for another few hours. 

Shien was silent for a little bit. Roberu thought that perhaps he’d been more serious than he had expected and prepared to apologize, but something entirely different than the cute, pouty reprimand he had in mind happened. 

He barely could react before Shien sunk his fangs lightly into his skin, a sharp sting in the nook of his neck. 

“A-ah— Shien?!” Roberu, a fully grown man, yelps in surprise. This... has never happened before. He’s too in shock to try to pull away. “Sh-Shien, wh—“ 

Then he makes a noise no respectable bartender should make.

Shien, acting on his sleepy impulse, laps at the wound as if he were a dog drinking water from a bowl. He starts at a languid pace, licking the blood that threatened to run down Roberu’s shoulder. A shiver runs down his spine as he feels the sensation of Shien’s tongue running over his skin over and over. Roberu can hear the light inhales and noises he makes in the quick moments between his mouth leaving the surface of his skin. 

Once Shien is done “healing” the wound (in his own way, apparently) he pulls away leaving Roberu in shock. He cranes his head to meet Shien’s gaze, half lidded with tiredness yet so full of ardent devotion, and he feels his entire face burst in flames. That really just happened. 

“Robesan... you taste good...” Shien muses to himself with a drunken smile, voice still raspy, as if what just went down had been a normal occurrence for the two. 

Roberu is completely dumbfounded. Not knowing what to do with himself, he pushes Shien away in his extreme embarrassment and forces his wobbling legs to stand up. Shien’s gaze follows Roberu curiously.

“Oi! I’m not your breakfast,” He scolds, “Now wake up! You should be glad I have a uniform with a high collar.”


	2. 2. you can’t be serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shien wants roberu’s attention but the horses are calling his name

“No, Shien. You don’t understand.” 

“...I think I do, Robe-san.” 

“No, no-- Seriously look at me. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you understand.”

“What’s there left to understand?!” 

“HE TRIED HIS BEST, SHIEN! Sure it wasn’t first place, but we worked really hard together you know?! Don’t act like this isn’t important!”

“I can’t believe I’m losing you to a horse game.”

“It’s not just a horse game,”

Shien can’t believe it. Roberu’s been at this for at least twelve hours now, crouched at his PC with a blanket draped over his shoulders like a madman. Sure, it was cute for a while. He knew he could get pretty excited over stupid things sometimes, but it was beginning to get a little out of hand.

“You didn’t even come to bed last night.” 

“The horses. The horses are important.” 

“And?” 

“... That’s all I’ve got.”

Shien grumbles. He figures maybe his boyfriend will pay attention to him if he bribes him with food, but he’s just as ready to give him the silent treatment if it doesn’t work. He can afford to be a little petty when Roberu is absent over something like horse racing. A horse racing game, at that. 

“Okay, but look! Look! He’s doing so well—“ Roberu gushes over the pixels on his screen. Shien doesn’t know how exactly enticing horse training is, but it seems to be shackling his boyfriend down by the ankles. Maybe he really did need to bribe him somehow. 

“How about we go out somewhere? There’s this new ramen place nearby,” Shien tests the waters, hoping that Roberu would give him some sort of reaction... 

No dice. “...We can also stop by and check out some new merch too...” Still nothing. He was beginning to lose hope here. 

Considering his options, Shien opts for silence. Perhaps the the amounts of nothing coming from him would bother Roberu enough to at least turn to look and him. He stares at his back in silence for as long as he can manage before giving up. No reaction. 

Shien has had enough. 

He takes matters into his own hands and slowly makes his way towards his boyfriend. He slinks his hands up the sides of his broad shoulders, and brushes his fingers against his neck. Roberu pauses for a second. Shien likes the way his ears turn red when he’s embarrassed. 

Then, he continues his attack, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a solid back hug, making sure to lean in close to his ear. Through the corner of his eye, he can see the way his neck bobs as he swallows nervously, and he suppresses the smile threatening to form on his lips.

“If you don’t get up and kiss me right now, I’m sure your regulars will be asking you a lot of questions tomorrow.” 

Roberu instantly closes the game.

**Author's Note:**

> this was brought to you by the i-want-to-bite roberu-too club
> 
> also he falls asleep right after this and doesn’t remember what happened, roberu won’t tell him later in the day because it’s embarrassing, shien finds out anyway because of— (dies)


End file.
